Finding Love Where it Was Least Expected
by SarahXOXO17
Summary: Bella goes to her dream college, with her best friend Alice. Will she meet new friends over there? Or more importantly, will she find her soulmate? Usual Pairings, B and E, A and J, R and EM Read, is sooooo much better than it sounds! Rated T, All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.


**A/N Hi Guys! I'm back, but this time not writing for the Hunger Games, but for Twilight! I love Twilight dearly, and I decided to dedicate this story to make perfect dream man, Edward Cullen. Sigh... I own nothing of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does! And just Saying, she is one lucky woman. SO on with my NEW story.**

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing to my favorite song, _Good Time._ I loved that song, it made me happy. I instantly smiled when I remembered what day it was, the unforgettable day of going to Columbia, my dream college! I was so happy I could sing, and that was exactly what I did. Even though it was 5:00 in the morning, I still managed to keep up my good mood and sing along to the song.

When my alarm finally ended, I turned it off and looked outside my bedroom window. I was going to miss Forks, so much. I grew up in this town, I never traveled out of it. And I was perfectly content staying here my whole life, but I wanted to follow my dream that I have had since I was 5. Which was going to Columbia. Not what you think about being a little girls typical dream. You'd expect it to be their extravagant wedding that they were going to have and live happily ever after in a castle with your prince. I snorted. Like that would ever happen.

I glanced at the clock and realized that I was thinking to myself for about 5 minutes and I had to go jump in the shower. My flight left at 8:30, and I had to be there at least two hours early. I turned on the shower and let hot water clam my hyper nerves, I wondered if this was how Alice felt every day. Alice Brandon was my best friend in the whole world, and she also had a freakish shopping obsession. She loved it so much, she would probably pick it over her own house's rent. I smiled though, because I was extremely happy that Alice was coming to Columbia with me. We would be room mates, and I would spend every single day with her. Unless we got boyfriends... No. I wouldn't. No one would want to date me. I was boring plain old Jane. Brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. And much to Alice's disappointment, a terrible fashion sense. I shrugged off the thought and jumped out of the shower, and dried my hair. I half skipped, half ran to my closet and wondered what to wear. I decided with a pair of sweats, a plain white V-neck shirt, and a blue Hollister jacket.

I went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair, and after, I was wondering what I should do with it. After a few minutes of thinking I ended up with a fishtail braid to the side. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss and I was ready to go. All my suitcases were next to the door, and I was going to have breakfast at the airport. I looked at myself and bit my lip. I was trying to avoid thinking about it, but it was impossible not to think about it now.

Charlie.

Oh how I was going to miss him so much. He practically raised me all by himself, because I moved here when I was 5 because I was unhappy in Pheonix with my mother, Renee. Charlie meant the world to me, and I was really sad to leave him. I looked at the clock and surprised, I realized that Alice and a shuttle would be here to pick me up in fifteen minutes. It was time to say good bye to Charlie.

I sneaked up into his room feeling like I didn't want to wake him up, but I would wake him up anyways so what was the point? I slowly opened the door and whispered, "Dad, dad wake up!"

He grunted in response and opened his eyes. But once he saw it was me, he looked at me with bug eyes and gave me hug. Wow. Who else would it be. But then I faced the situation and realized it was no time for my cocky remarks. I felt like crying, I would miss him so much. But Alice would kill me for looking like Bridezilla on our flight, and that would basically be pure torture. I hugged Charlie back with all I had and said, "I'm going to miss you dad. I will call you every week okay? And I will come back for Christmas and New Years. I love you, Dad."

Charlie, not being a man of many words, looked at me, then hugged me with all his might. It kind of hurt actually. Then he mumbled, "I will miss you Bells. Who's going to cook the food?" He tried making the joke. I didn't find it funny. He kind of just broke the moment we were having! We talked for a little bit, and sooner or later a car honked loudly. My cue to leave. I hugged Charlie and we said our "I love yous" and I was headed out the door.

Alice literally like, jumped out of the shuttle and screamed in my ear.

" HOLY SHIT! WE ARE GOING TO COLLEGE! OOH WHAT IF WE MEET BOYS THERE! IT WILL BE SOOOO FUCKING FUN! OMG OMG OMG AREN'T YOU EXITED? AND I HEARD THERE WERE A TON OF SHOPPING MALLS OVER IN NEW YORK, AND" Yeah, I'm so great at tuning people out. I picked up all my luggage and put it into the trunk and we were headed off to the airport with an extremely hyper Alice. On the whole forty five minute ride to Fork's small, pathetic airport, Alice was rambling about how she was so excited to get this new fashion trend in New York and how they didn't have it in Forks. She was pissed off about it but she dropped it and started talking about how excited she was to find her "soul mate" or whatever that meant. I wouldn't find mine. I would probably die alone. I looked at Alice with disbelief, she had been talking non-stop for the whole forty five minutes to the airport. Wow. How could Alice and I be so different but be best friends? I was calm and collected, not to mention I hated shopping. She was little kid hyper about 24/7 and she loved shopping more than her own mother probably. My eyebrow knitted together in thought as I tried to remember how we became best friends.

_Flashback_

_It was in kindergarten, and it was time for go to school. Charlie gave me a hug and left for work, and I was standing there alone. I didn't have any friends, and I felt so helpless. Then my angel from God popped up with black spikey hair, and said,_

_"Hi! I'm Alice and I can just feel that we are going to be best friends! So since my feelings are usually correct, do you want to be my awesome BFF?"_

_I didn't have any friends and I thought that this was a good start. So I looked at her carefully and slowly said ,_

_"Yes."_

_End of_ Flashback_  
_

Little did I know that she was actually right. I chuckle and was pulled out of my thoughts with Alice squealing saying, "We are HERE! We are here! We are finally fucking here!" Wow, I didn't know she was that impatient. I didn't think the ride took that long. She took all our bags in one hand. Damn. When did pixies ever be abnormally strong? Alice looked at me with expecting eyes as if she was waiting for me to answer a question.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

Alice sighed and slowly said as if she was talking to a five year old, "I said, Bella, are we ready to go yet or not, because I am sure as hell READY! Get you ass over right next to me in five seconds ortherwise I will scoot your sorry ass into the airport before you even have time to say 'but'." Damn. She scares me. I walked over there and glared at her and she smiled in response showing all her pearly whites. Alice handed me my bags and skipped over to the airport doors. I looked at her for a second thinking about what the hell was wrong with her and sighed. I better get in there before she had one of her 'your ass will be sorry' fits.

I walked feeling like I was one more step to Columbia. One more step to my awesome life as a writer. One more step to my soulmate. Wait, wait, wait, wait wait. Did I just think that? Wow. What was up with the sudden confidence boost? I would find a boyfriend here!

Or would I...

**A/n Hi guys! Can I have some reviews? It would be appreciated, I want 3 please! (before I move on)**


End file.
